Welcome Back
by LilyMorgan9195
Summary: Jeff has a crush on Trish. What will happen when she returns to wrestle with him and his brother Matt? Will he tell her how he feels?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Matt Hardy, Edge, Christian, Victoria, or Chris Jericho...**

* * *

"What are we going to do? We have a 6-man tag team match next. But we don't have someone else to help us beat Edge, Christian, and Victoria." Matt whined.

"Matt, can you shut up for once?" I asked.

"Jeff, how are we going to win a 6-man tag team match if there's only two of us on our team?"

"Matt, calm down. I found someone who will help you in the match. Vince even thought it would be a good idea too." Amy, Lita, said.

"Who?" We asked.

"Its a surprise."

Matt groaned. I chuckled. He hated surprises. Let me introduce myself. My name is Jeff Hardy. I'm twenty two years old, rainbow colored hair, green eyes, 6'1, and a wrestler. I have an older brother who's twenty five, black hair, brown eyes, 6'2, and also a wrestler. He's dating a girl named Amy Dumas. Better known as Lita. She has red hair that was up to her upper back, hazel eyes, 5'5, and a tattoo on her right shoulder. We formed a team called Team Xtreme. We wrestle for the WWF.

Matt and Amy have been dating for two years. I had a girlfriend when I first started but she became too bitchy. So I broke it off. I didn't date anyone after that. But I did get a crush on one woman who also is a wrestler here. Trish Stratus. She was beautiful. Inside and out. She has hazel eyes, blonde hair up to her upper back, 5'4, and a gorgeous body. She and Amy had a rivalry for so long. But that was only for the fans. Outside the ring, they were the best of friends.

Last year, Trish and I had to do segments together. We had to pretend we were flirting and getting close. Who would've thought that I would start liking her? Trish and I became good friends. We hung out a lot. Of course, Matt and Amy joined. Then one match put her in the hospital. It was against Victoria. Trish had won the Woman's Championship. Amy, Matt, and I were impressed. But Victoria was pissed. She had attacked her from behind. Trish suffered from a broken foot, arm, and a dislocated shoulder. She's been out for months. Which had me pissed off usually.

"JEFF!" Matt screamed.

"What?" I snapped.

"We have a match. Let's go."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"Its fine."

"Good luck, you guys." Amy said as we left.

We went to wait behind the curtains. Adam (Edge), Jay (Christian, and Lisa (Victoria) were already there. I didn't see the mystery person Amy was talking about. Adam, Jay, and Lisa didn't know who it was either. They all made their entrances. Our music began. Matt and I went threw the curtains. The ring announcer said our names. The crowd cheered. We went into the ring and did our thing. We waited for the mystery person. No one came. Lita's music came on. What the hell? Amy came out. She still had a broken arm from her match with Jazz. She had a microphone in her hands.

"Your all wondering who will join Matt and Jeff in the ring. right?" Amy asked.

Everyone in the crowd chanted 'yes'

"Well, I'm not very fond to her but she is the only one who has my respect. I could've chosen someone else but I chose her. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Trish Startus!"

Trish's music started to play. You got to be kidding me. Trish is back? I looked to see Trish came out to stand next to Amy. Everyone cheered very loudly. I couldn't help but smile. She's back. I looked over to my brother. Matt had a smirk on his face. Oh this was going to be a good match. I saw Amy hug Trish before leaving. She came down to the ring and got in. Matt and I had to resist hugging her. She walked over to us.

"Can't believe your back." Matt said.

"Yeah. Yeah. We'll talk about this after we beat them." Trish said.

"You still haven't changed, Trish." I said with a chuckle.

"And I never will."

The bell rang. The match started. Matt and Edge started the match off. Edge kneed Matt in the groin. He fell to the ground. Edge decided to mock our moves. I rolled my eyes. He always does that. Matt was able to attack him. The both started to fight. Punches, kicks, suplexs, and pins was all that they did. None of them has done their finishers. Edge tagged in Christian. Matt was able to tag me in before Christian could get to him. I started to punch him in the head. He blocked it and punched me in the gut.

The match was still on. We were so close to winning. Trish almost pinned Victoria if it wasn't for Christian kicking her in the back. I was fighting Christian now. He was pissing me off. And that never happens. Matt was fighting Edge on the outside of the ring. Victoria and Trish were the only ones that weren't fighting. Christian tagged in Victoria. I tagged in Trish. They both started fighting brutally. Damn. She got her Chick Kick on her and pinned her. Christian was about to kick Trish in the back again but I tackled him. He pushed Victoria into me. I pushed her away. I did a drop kick on him. But he moved out of the way. I ended up hitting Trish in the face. Oh shit! Victoria went for the pin. Christian held me so I couldn't help her.

1

2

Trish kicked out. Victoria screamed. She grabbed her by the hair and was about to do her widow's peak. Trish managed to roll her into a pin. I ran backwards so Christian would hit the turnbuckle.

1

2

3

We won! I grabbed Trish and got out of the ring. Matt joined us out the ring. We all joined hands and raised them. The crowd cheered us on. I looked at Trish. Her lip was bleeding. And it's because of me. We walked up the ramp and behind the curtains. Amy ran over to Trish.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Amy asked.

Trish waved Amy off "I'm fine. Its just a bloody lip."

I walked over to her "Trish, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kick you."

"I said it was fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure."

"I can't help but feel guilty. I should've known you were behind him."

"Jeff, she said it was fine. Now let's go celebrate Trish's return." Matt said.

We all nodded. Matt and I went to get changed in our locker room. Trish and Lita went to theirs. I sighed. I know that Trish said it was fine, it was still my fault. She might have a black eye too. I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower. Matt stepped into the one next to me.

"So, you still have a crush on Trish. Why does that not surprise me?" Matt said.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Aw, don't get mad. You should ask her out after the celebration."

"She'll reject me."

"How do you know?"

"Trish is out of my league. Why would she want to date someone who can't accomplish anything by himself. Always needing someone elses help."

"Jeff, have you always felt like that?"

I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my waist. Matt did the same. "Matt, you always end up winning the titles for us. I never get a pin because I'm being to stupid and trying dangerous things."

"Hey Hardys." Adam greeted us as we got changed.

"Hey. Do you want to come out and celebrate?" Matt asked.

"Celebrate what?" Jason asked.

"Trish's return."

"Sure. We'll ask two of Trish' friends to come with us." Adam said.

"Ok. Don't ask Lisa."

"We hear ya."

We all got changed. I walked out and saw Trish. But she wasn't alone. She was with Chris Jericho. More like kissing him. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I walked away. I lost my chance with her. Amy saw me and gave me a hug. I can't believe she's with Chris. He's a man whore. He will break her heart. Matt came over to tell us that we were leaving. Apparently, Chris was coming with us. Great!

We arrived at the club. Chris and Trish went to the bar. This sucks. Matt and Amy dragged me to a booth. I'm so heart broken. First, I hurt Trish. And because of it, she's with Chris. I laid my head down on the arms.

"Man, forget about that whore." Matt said.

"I can't. And she's not a whore." I said.

"Yes she is. Trish flirts with you and then goes off with another guy. That makes her a whore."

"Did you just call Trish a whore?" Amy asked.

"Yes. So?"

"Chris wasn't kissing Trish. They were hugging. That and the fact that their cousins. So, maybe you shouldn't judge someone because of their actions."

Amy left the table. Matt looked upset. I sighed. Trish and Chris were cousins? No wonder they hanged out a lot. I thought they were dating. I'm sure that Amy will tell Trish about what we said. This is the worst night ever. I heard Matt mutter something. He was looking at something. I looked at where he was looking. Lisa was here. He couldn't have invited her. Could he?

Lisa went over to Trish and Amy. This was not going to be good. They started talking. Everyone in the club was watching. Trish and Lisa were not on good terms. She wasn't supposed to injure her. Matt and I got up so nothing would happen among them. But before we could get there, Lisa poured a drink over Trish. She got pissed and attacked her. Amy just cheered her on. I ran over and pulled Trish off. Matt picked up Lisa. People were complaining. They wanted to see the fight. Lisa pushed Matt away and left the club. I whispered soothing words in Trish's ear. She calmed down. I brought her over to the booth. I sat her on my lap.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. You ok? Cause you seem upset about something." Trish said.

"Are you and Chris cousins?"

"Yup. Why do you ask?"

"Before we left the arena, I thought I saw you and Chris kissing. I was upset cause I thought that I drove you into his arms. I thought you were made at me for hurting you. I still fell guilty about the kick."

"Jeff, please don't feel guilty I'm alright. You didn't kick me hard enough to bruise me. And I'm not dating anyone. Do you remember what I said before my match against Lisa?"

"Yes."

"What did I say?"

"You said that after you win, we would have a celebration of our own." I realized what she meant that day. Trish wanted to be with me.

I grabbed her chin and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Her lips were soft. She tasted so sweet. Her hands tangled into my hair. I am so glad that I decided not to dye my hair today. We heard someone clear their throats. Trish and I broke apart. Matt and Amy were smirking at us.

I blushed. I hated when they do this. Trish just laughed. I hid myself in her neck. She smelled so delicious. "Baby, how about our own celebration right now?" I kissed her neck as I asked.

Trish whispered in my ear "I'm up for anything you want."

"I'll see you guys later."

Trish and I stood up. We practically ran to the hotel that was a block away. I'm glad that I have her by my side. She was the only woman I want. The only woman I want to spend my life with. But I have to take things one step at a time. She'll freak if I ask her to marry me. I just hope she'll be the one who will want me in the future to get married to and have kids with.

* * *

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Don't give a fuck just review.**


End file.
